Ryun's Jinchuriki Forms
Ryun Mazuka is the jinchūriki of the Four-Tailed Monkey and is therefore capable of transforming into various forms that resembles his tailed beast, until he finally takes on the complete form of the Four-Tails. So far, he has displayed around the same variety of forms that his cousin Tora shows with his Ten-Tailed Demon Fox. Unlike Naruto and Gaara, he has full control of the Four-Tails and his transformations. Ryun's hosting the beast has been the greatest kept secret of Ryun and his village up until Ryun begins to base a fighting style around it's use. Version One Using his own chakra, Ryun can freely and quickly form a ocean blue demon cloak that surrounds his body. Once activated, his incisors and nails grow long and sharp. The cloak itself gives Ryun paws of chakra around his hands and horns like the Four-Tails on his head. Unlike Naruto's tailed transformations, the chakra cloak does not attack on its own. Ryun can produce all four tails in his version 1 transformation. He enters a three-tailed form during a training fight with his cousin Tora, and a one and four-tailed transformation at different points during his battle with Seireitou. Like Naruto's first three transformations, these tails are transparent. Other than an incremental increase to Ryun's strength and speed, however, there are no obvious differences between the number of tails. Version Two By tapping into the Four-Tails' chakra reserves, Ryun, like Killer Bee, Tora and Naruto, can enter "version 2" transformations. As stated by Tora this is done by turning the chakra into a human shape. These are meant to give him an edge in battle without completely unleashing the Four Tails, as that would endanger anyone around him. A version 2 chakra cloak is much darker and gives Ryun paws, and elongates the curved horns on his head. The chakra shield, while being solid, is so hot that it can burn the skin on contact and its defensive power is so great that not even a kick from Seireitou could pierce it, only bending it slightly. While in this form Ryun looks much more muscular than he did before and if necessary he can create bones out of chakra, such as an ape's skull, to increase the strength of his attacks. Full Four-Tailed Transformation In this form, his skin is destroyed in a similar fashion of Naruto when he reaches the fourth tail and above and Tora when he uses his full Ten-Tails form. In this form, he takes on the appearance of the Four-Tails itself, rather than just a cloak, appearing like a huge ape-like creature with four tails. Like with his previous transformations, he seems to be in full control of this form, though to what extent is still unknown. In this form, he is able to create a huge sphere of chakra in front of his mouth similar to Naruto's Four-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball, but it is on a far larger scale due to Ryun being completely transformed. However, even in his full form, he does not possess an invincible shroud like the Nine-Tails, so even with his immense size, powerful attacks such as Amaterasu will still be effective. In part with his control over the Four-Tails, Ryun, like Tora and Bee can turn parts of his body into parts of the Four-Tails body. For example, he can turn his chakra tails into a solid Four-Tails' tail. Other Information * Due to Ryun not really possessing a Fire and Earth nature combination, and therefore not owning the Lava Release chakra that the Four-Tails has, he must at least draw on the Four-Tails chakra to preform Lava Release Techniques.